TIED
by Knightm
Summary: Alternate time line. This is my reason why Lex wants to be part of the Kent family so badly. Could there more of a link than we think?


**__**

TIED

(Metropolis at Clark/Shaw law offices)

__

Lex: (talking out loud more to himself than to anyone)

Now I understand, it all makes sense. 

His persistent way of making me feel inadequate, inconsequential, and never worthy to be his heir. 

How could I have not known?

**__**

Mr. Shaw: (looking concerned) 

Mr. Luthor… are you all right?

**__**

(Not hearing a response he continues)

Sir… Your mother asks me to give you that letter on your twenty first birthday or if your father banished you out of Metropolis.

She was adamant that your father wouldn't know of this document.

She hoped that if the senior Luthor pushed you to the point of no return you would find this information useful in finding happiness and closure.

**__**

Lex: Does anyone else know of this letter?

**__**

Mr. Shaw: No one knows; it's the only copy and it is yours as per your mother's request.

**__**

Lex: I need a private room to review this.

**__**

(Down the hall in a close door office Lex in total disbelief reads the letter once more out loud to himself hoping that if he hears the words it would make more sense to him.)

To my dearest beloved son, how beautiful it is to write that phrase down on paper. I know I am close to my death and I just had to tell you the truth about your past. 

The past twelve years being with you have been glorious. No women can denied the way a child can kiss her soul like you have kissed mine. When I felt incomplete you made me whole. When I felt alone as many times as I did with Lionel constantly away you filled that void. You are everything a mother hoped for in a son, even though I never carried you in my womb and Lionel did not contribute in your conception.

I know this must be a shock but I loved you like any biological mother would have their only child.

When you were born Lionel said you would be my son to raise as I saw fit. He would merely be there to groom you into manhood for the business aspect; he called it training you to be a man of tomorrow for the city of tomorrow with Luthor corp. at the forefront.

I'm not blind. I know the kind of man he became. I know he was not the father you would have wished for, you had no choice but he does care for you and he allowed himself to be called your father.

We loved each other deeply and we both came from the same poverty stricken life. Lionel and I both grew up in Suicide Slums in Metropolis, it was a hard life, crime, poverty drowned us everyday with no hope for a future. We could have been swallowed up by corruption at anytime but we had each other to survive and avoided that kind of life. We worked at a print shop in the heart of the city. We work hard each day making our small wages sometimes feeling like we never moved from one day to the next. On one summers day we did a good deed. We saw a man being robbed at gun point in front of the store, Lionel and I risked our lives to save the very wealthy Leonard Luthor. If I didn't witness it my self I would have never believed that Lionel would have been so brave to save a stranger. That day I saw hope in his eyes.

Leonard repaid us by offering employment to Lionel and myself. Leonard grew very fond of both of us; Lionel affectionately called him Red due to his reddish hair. He was a very sweet man who took Lionel and my self into his home and gave us a new lease on life as long as we were willing to work hard and make profits for the company. He said that's what it was all about, profits. Lionel learned this lesson well and he became driven.

I became Leonard teenage daughter's governess/companion at his estate on St. Martins Island. Lena, your biological mother, was beautiful she had long flowing red hair and deep blue eyes. I cared for her very deeply but she was a handful and a kind of a wild child always wanting to get attention. She wanted to be in control at all times and manipulated her father affectionately. I see some of these traits in you but you use it to gain the upper hand with Lionel. I know this is your defense mechanism, but he does love you in his own way. 

Your mother made only one mistake, which turned out to be my greatest gift. She got pregnant at eighteen by your biological father. All that I know about him was that he was a very handsome young man, he resided in Smallville and had just graduated from Metropolis University with a degree in agriculture. They met at a local nightclub both of them very drunk. He was going to marry a well-known metropolis lawyer's daughter and he got into a physical brawl with her father that night and thought it was over between them. One thing lead to another that evening and you where conceived. The young man never new about you, that' is the way Lena wanted it. When she found out that he had elope with the lawyer's daughter and lived in Smallville trying to start a family together she decide to leave it alone and not come between them. We were all sworn to secrecy.

So by now you must be wondering where is your biological mother and grandfather and how did we come to have you. That one dreadful day at the plant, Lena and I went visiting. A crime group call Intergang under the direction of Morgan Edge detonated a bomb in the plant that left Leonard dead, Lena in a coma and near death, Lionel sterile and myself in a state of a slow death from the radiation fall out. With your mother in a coma and nearing death you were brought into the world six weeks early with breathing complications. 

Lionel was devastated. He worshipped Leonard and promise someday he would be great again with the lazarus level three project. I have no clue what this project is but Lionel said it would help both of us from the radiation and bring Leonard back. What that meant I do not know. I think that day Lionel went mad with grief.

In Leonard's will he left everything to his heirs under the direct control of Lionel to oversee Luthorcorp to its future and its success until the heirs could take it over at the age of twenty-five. Lionel was allowed to take control and own the sir name Luthor so we changed our last name from the ordinary Mr. and Mrs. Smith to Mr. and Mrs. Luthor with the instructions to name the first born son Alexander Luthor after Alexander the Great that Leonard idealized.

Lionel so loved your red hair he said that it was your source of strength.He thought of you as a type of Samson a man who would eventually hold Luthorcorp up with his bare hands when the time was right as long as that red hair was your beacon you were a true Luthor. When the meteor shower hit and you lost all of that beautiful hair he felt he would have to teach you to be strong and fearless so he made every question a test and every test an indicator of your strength.

He wasn't always like this, after the explosion it changed him to a ruthless lion that I didn't even know any more. 

I give you this information to empower you if Lionel does ever exile you out from your true home Metropolis. Maybe you can find your biological father and find a home to lean on. 

My beloved Lex this is your key keep it close to you until you have enough power to open the door to your destiny. I always knew you didn't need the red hair to be strong, you became stronger with out it. Its just Lionel can't see it like a mother does.

All my love, Mother.

(After about an hour)

__

Mr. Shaw: Mr. Luthor are you done reviewing the document.

**__**

Lex: (visibly shaken)

Yes… **_(and bit incoherent)_**

Mr. Shaw: You look pale… do you need some water.

**__**

Lex: (trying to get in control of him self)

No… all I need is your loyalty, silence, and services.

I will pay you well for all three.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: Of course, of course…

How can I be of service to you?

**__**

Lex: My father has exiled me to Smallville to run our… crap factory there.

I want you to take my DNA and run a check on every one in Smallville and see if you get a match or close link of some kind.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: That might take some time… Smallville has a population of over twenty-five hundred and one since the meteor shower.

**__**

Lex: I can see your detail oriented…

I will pay for speed.

I am schedule to leave for Smallville in the fall… I need the answer by then.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: I will do my best

**__**

Lex: (in a drawl)

Do better than your best… I want results and confidentiality at all cost.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: My partner Mr. Clark and I don't conference about our individual clients.

It is always confidential.

I will start with the local hospital there.

**__**

Lex: Good!

**__**

(Three months later)

**__**

Mr. Shaw: I have the information you requested

**__**

Lex: How sure are you.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: It's 97% match and this person was just in the hospital for testing for a farm-related illness.

**__**

Lex: Who is it?

**__**

Mr. Shaw: A farmer named Jonathan Kent.

**__**

Lex: Is he all right.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: Yes… they administered antibiotics and he and his wife are going to be fine.

Their fifteen-year-old son showed no sign of the illness.

**__**

Lex: They have a son?

**__**

Mr.: Shaw: He is adopted. 

They adopted him right after the meteor shower.

His wife is unable to bear children.

**__**

Lex: A job well done… I'll be in touch.

I can't stress enough that your silence is of vital importance to me.

**__**

Mr. Shaw: I understand… I was your mother's friend not your fathers.

****

(Lex was banished to Smallville to learn a few life lessons that Lionel would impose on him that he felt would be indictors to his strength. Lex knew that jumping threw hoops for Lionel's approval was no longer a factor. He would play along until the time to strike was right. He would be standing on the top of Luthor Corp., being great all by himself, no more puppet on a string for that impostor. This man that masqueraded as his father all those years would be crush at his own game. He just had to play the game right and in turn maybe finally find a family.)

(His first encounter in Smallville on a small bridge turned out to be his guide to his personal destiny of finding his lineage and refuge. That's where he met his first link. Lex never believed in fate but this turn of events had to be a sign of some kind. Being saved by Clark Kent, son of his biological father had to be an indication of things to come. As always in his Lex-a-Con mind he proceeded with caution he didn't want to let the Kents know of his biological connection to them. His fear of being rejected was strong or the thought of being loved only for his money would be devastating to him. Deep down Lex had so many fears, not willing or wanting to face any of them or show them to any one. He deepest desire was to be genuinely loved; he hoped that being a Luthor wouldn't stand in the way of make that realization a possibility. 

Life moved on with all the players in place. He knew the games would be played with Lionel, friendships will be formed with Clark and others, and a bond just might take place with Jonathan, then he might gain a sense of peace and maybe even love, some how if he would allow it. He wondered could peace and love be part of his destiny, he knew it was a wait and see game on that issue.)

(Two years pass and there was some headway with getting along with Jonathan Kent. Jonathan did give him the compass on his wedding day. He thought this has to be an olive branch the elder Kent has extended. When he gets back from his honeymoon he will try to get more into Jonathan graces. Lex thought maybe I'm not hell-bound, I'm going to finally get it all. A wife that's in love me, a substitute younger brother and a surrogate family with parents that cared. He couldn't have wished for anything better.)

(Off to his honeymoon on the plane Lex awoke to chaos. The plane was going down and Helen nowhere to be found. He felt cursed and damned. This can't be happening to me, things were just starting to go his way.

He survived the plane crash and then his own private hell began on that island for three months. After a while he couldn't tell what was real he just knew he had to survive. The months past with his demons in full strength and in control. Saved by a passing boat still not able to shake this curse from his life. He came back from his ordeal from the Island battered, bruised, and mentally drained. Finding out that Helen betrayed him but some how feeling that Lionel was also right there in that mix with that situation. The only place he knew someone would be happy to see him was at the Kent farm. He found out that the farm was up for sale and he thought this will make me part of the fold in this family. He thought to himself I could finally redeem myself, hell might not take me yet.)

(Lex knocks and walks in the door) 

Martha: Hi, Lex. 

****

Clark: Hey Lex… you missed the garage sale…

But we have a lot of these macramé plant holders left. 

****

Lex: **_(grinning)_**

Thanks Clark…. But I'm actually doing my own share of purging around the mansion. 

Lex walks over to Jonathan and hands him a piece of paper.

Martha and Jonathan both look at it. 

****

Martha: You bought our farm? 

****

Lex: I put your names on the deed. 

****

Jonathan: We can't accept this. 

****

Lex: There's nothing to accept but my gratitude. 

****

Jonathan: Lex… 

****

Lex: **_(Lex holding the compass)_**

After the plane went down, I made my way into one of the broken wings. 

This compass, your wedding present, guided me to safe harbor. 

The least I can do is help you keep your farm. 

****

Jonathan: **_(Jonathan looks to Martha, then back to Lex.)_**

We will find a way to pay you back. 

****

Lex: I'm not worried about that, Mr. Kent.

If it's not too presumptuous, I hope you'll just consider me part of your family. 

**__**

(Everyone is staring at Jonathan for his reaction. Jonathan offers him a handshake. He accepts the fact that Lex will always be connected to them.

He senses some kind of attachment there but can't quite put his finger on it. He felt there was a bond of some kind, questioning himself what is it that holding this kid to them. He just can't comprehend it. He thought to himself… you have got to give this kid credit… he is persistent and generous. I admire that quality in Lex. The kid is really no different than what he would have done for a friend if he had the means to. He accepts his offer for face value and thinking the boy just wants to be part of some kind of family. Maybe I can make a difference in his life but I know no matter what my first concern will always be Clark's safety and his secret. I have to keep Lex at arm's length to protect my family. No matter what he is Luthor's son not mine.

Lex yearning for some kind of affection and receives only what Jonathan could give at that time, a smile. Lex figures this could be the first step towards having a family someday, if Jonathan would only trust him. )

**__**

(Clark and Lex walking to the barn loft)

Clark: Can I ask you a question?

**__**

Lex: You can ask me any thing I have nothing to hide.

**__**

(Lex thinking, If you only knew)

Clark: We have been friends for almost two and half years. 

I feel we are even close enough to be brothers but…

**__**

Lex: But what…

**__**

Clark: (sighing and hesitating) 

Well… I always felt that in these past two years you have been trying to get my Dad's approval of you but I don't understand why that's so important.

Sometimes I think you rather be friends with him… than with me.

**__**

Lex: So you think I have an ulterior motive. 

Maybe I'm planning a coo on your father.

**__**

(Lex laughing and thinking to himself, how true that could be if I was younger but for now I'll be willing to share.)

(In a smooth and patient tone) 

That's a bit… paranoid Clark.

Don't you think?

**__**

(Clapping Clark on the back)

Look… I merely envy your relationship with your father and I just kinda wish I had a relationship like that….

I might have been a… better man. 

**__**

Clark: You seem good to me Lex… I trust you… other wise I wouldn't have you as my friend.

**__**

(Lex taken back by Clark's remark and seeing Clark's innocence coming out and thinking it must be wonderful to be that trusting and seeing everything through a kaleidoscope. Well…at least I have one Kent trust, now to work on the others.)

Lex: Spoken like a kid that was raise by loving and caring parents.

What a difference that makes.

**__**

(Shaking his head)

You don't know how lucky you are. 

Don't ever run away from this life again. 

You don't know what you will be missing. 

**__**

Clark: How did you know that I ran away?

**__**

Lex: I've been catching up with the local newspapers for the last three months.

It was right there in black and white.

**__**

(Lex moving his hand as if reading a headline off a newspaper)

Local teen runs away.

**__**

(Lex shaking his finger at him as if to be scolding him for this deed.)

Clark: (Feeling embarrassment at his recent behavior)

I not leaving again… it time to act more like a leader… like you.

I'm going to try to reach for that destiny your always talking about with my eyes wide open and my feet firm to the ground.

**__**

Lex: Like me… you're kidding… right!

**__**

Clark: **(Exasperated by his remark)**

No I'm not kidding.

You don't give yourself enough credit Lex.

**__**

(Clark shaking his head at Lex and thinking how can he be so cool and have such a lack of confidence.)

Lex: **_(Staring at Clark trying to figure out what Clark was thinking)_**

Clark…my disbelief is not from low self-esteem.

Its just I've never come across any one that doesn't see a Luthor as the devil himself.

**__**

(Lex sighing)

Sometimes… you're almost alien to me…

**__**

Clark: **_(In a nervous tone)_**

What do ya mean?

**__**

Lex: It's just sometimes I can believe your real.

**__**

(Chuckling)

I said it once and I'll say it again… I just know what we have will be defiantly stuff of legends, with out a doubt.

I see lots of excitement in our future. 

You wanting to be the hero and me just wanting to stay on top.

Not too much ambition for the both of us, our career paths will… probably never cross.

**__**

(Lex laughing)

Clark: I don't want to be a hero Lex… I just want to help.

**__**

Lex: Ah… the art of being humble.

Well…that goes for me to…I don't want to do good things I want to do great things…to...ah… help of course.

See we are basically the same, we are all part of the human race, cut from the same cloth, our threadlike component can never be torn apart.

I can just see it…you and me Clark good or bad… we are **_tied _**tight.

**__**

Clark: (being sarcastic)

So now your telling me you can see the future…

**__**

Lex: No…I am telling you I just have a feeling that our destinies will be entwined.

**__**

END

**__**

Summary: Alternate time line. This is my reason why Lex wants to be part of the Kent family so badly. Could there more of a link than we think?

****

Disclaimer:

__

I respect DC Comics characters and the WB Smallville show writers and their copyrights. My intentions are not to take anything from anyone. I just wanted to activate some of my dormant brain cells that have been lying low for awhile. I love the characters and want to have fun with them. All I am doing is making a story from what was already created. So take a chill pill. On that note please don't sue. I have nothing and nothing from nothing leaves you and me with nothing. Bottom line is, my net worth is zero.


End file.
